


for tible

by spinnegan



Category: Cum - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnegan/pseuds/spinnegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	for tible

tible stop stalking me


End file.
